Hetaoni:Get Out Alive Preview
by TheHetaliaAxisPowers
Summary: This time we get out alive or we don't get out at all. A HetaOni Fanfic  Warnining OC Character Death. OCxVarious Please rate!


We were all in the safe room that Germany had made on the second floor of this accursed mansion I was currently sitting on one of the beds, Justin had left with France, Russia and Japan, a few minutes earlier to go check out the piano room again. He told me I should wait for him to come back, I thought nothing of it and agreed surely he wouldn't lose to that "Thing", would he? I shook my head.

"Of course he wouldn't lose to it, after all he's the one who taught how to shoot multiple guns at once." I said quietly to myself after a while Germany decided that someone should go check the piano room to see if they were okay and hadn't encountered the monster, he suggested that a group of three or four should go, being the enthusiastic person he was America declared that he was going since he's the hero, England volunteered saying something about "America being reckless." What really surprised me was when Italy volunteered to go, but right after he said that Germany immediately said it was too dangerous and that he was staying here. I could have been imagining it but when Germany said that Italy facial expression had a hint of annoyance on it, but when our eyes met it quickly vanished replace with his usual happy expression.

Somehow America talked Canada into going and when America asked if anyone else was going I immediately said I was in. America grinned at me while saying "Welcome aboard!" I had to laugh at this sometime being a state representative isn't so bad especially when you get to hang out with fun people. With that we set off toward the piano room on the third floor. When we got there France,Russia and Japan were all outside the room panting heavily, they had bruises and cuts on them. America asked them what had happened, France said that while they were investigating one of those things came out of nowhere and attacked them, but it looked different it looked almost like a humanoid gorilla and was much bigger than the other ones that we had fought before and much stronger, he said that they're attacks had little effect on it except for Justin's it seemed that his guns were able to severely damage it.

That's when I noticed that Justin wasn't present so I asked where he was, Russia told me that Justin had told them to leave the room as soon as possible and that he would finish the battle and meet them out side but that was twenty minutes ago. "I guess I'll go see what's taking him so long then." I said as I grabbed the door handle and opened it. The first thing that assaulted my noise was blood, fresh blood to be exact, I grinned guess that monster didn't stand a chance. As I continued further in I heard someone walk in behind me, I looked behind me it was America. "As soon as we find Justin we'll head back kay?" I said but America was to the left a horrified expression on his face. I was confused so I looked to see what it was and my body wen numb.

There no more than twelve feet away from me was a bloody and mangled mass of flesh, I walked closer to it and when I realized it was Justin's body I let out a blood chilling scream, that had everyone outside the room run inside to see what happened. "What the bloody hell was tha-" England lost his voice when he saw the body. Japan immediately looked away when he saw the body, France and Canada threw up almost instantly and Russia for once looked mortified. My body started to shake uncontrollably I watched as something that looked like his stomach fell out of him and exploded on the floor it's contents pooling around it, I couldn't hold it anymore I threw up everything that I had eaten earlier and more I threw up until I couldn't stand anymore I collapsed to my knees.

America the closest one to me caught me before I fell to the floor I felt cold and my face was drained of all it's color. America knew me better than most people in this house I was a close friend, he knew that Justin was like a brother to me and that me seeing his body in this gruesome state was more than I could bear. As he picked me up he noticed that I was significantly lighter than before probably from throwing up all of my stomach contents , I was crying and that my eyes were dull.

America walked towards the entrance of the room, everyone looked at me as he walked by they had never seen me so weak so vulnerable, so lifeless until now, I was always like the second America during world meeting so seeing me like this was almost unfathomable to them. The trip back to the safe room was quiet and uneventful . When America walked in with me in his arms everyone stopped what they were doing and ran over to him "What on earth happened, aru?" China asked as he looked at me. I slowly turned me head to look at him, everyone was surprised when they heard how broken my voice sounded " He's dead, Justin is dead." I said in quiet and raspy voice, the images of his body replayed in my head and I had the urge to throw up again and I knew I couldn't hold it down.

I manged to get out of America's grasp and clumsily ran to the bathroom almost falling down, when I got to a toilet I began to vomit , everyone heard my retching in the other room. " How bad was it?" Asked Prussia when he heard my vomiting. " Words cannot describe that gruesome sight." England said in saddened tone. "I'll go check on Allison,da." Stated Russia earning a small amount of gasps and a sharp glare from America and England. Russia noticed the looks he was getting from everyone but didn't seem to care, no one else bothered to check so he decided he would do it himself. Amercia watched him wearily as he walked through the door. "I guess America-kun doesn't like me all that much,da." Thought Russia as he glanced around the room to see if he could see me anywhere.

"Allison where are you,da?" Russia said out loud. I heard someone call my name, it sounded like Russia but why would he care about my well being at all anyways, he's the most unlikely person to care for someone. I wanted to answer but my throat was too sore from all the vomiting I had just done. I then noticed that he was standing right outside the stall I was in. I tried to stand up but I was too weak the only sound that I managed to make was a tiny squeak, but it was loud enough that Russia heard it and found where I was.

I heard a noise come from the stall next to me so I slowly opened it to find Allison on the floor leaning against the wall, by the way she looked I knew she couldn't walk. "Are you okay,da?" I asked. She looked at me and motioned to me that she couldn't speak, for the first time in a long time I felt sorry for someone. I kneeled down and scooped her up into my arms with little effort, she felt like she weighed no more than a piece of paper, which means her stomach was void of anything liquid or solid. I felt her grab my scarf in her hands as I started to walk towards the entrance. When I walked out I was greeted with the shocked expressions of my comrades I simply told them that even I have a heart and can show compassion when the time calls for it and that i'm not heartless like everyone thinks I am.

I then asked if someone could make her some food considering how weak she was. Japan volunteered to make some rice, and walked to the kitchen and started cooking. "Russia how bout you let me hold- argh! France was abruptly cut off by England who was now strangling him while saying some along lines of "Like anyone would be dumb enough to give her to you, you bloody wanker!" "Someone...please help me!" France managed to get out. America finally took pity on France and managed to pry England off. "Before I was so rudely interrupted by the former delinquent, my I please hold her." France asked a certain gleam in his eyes. When England heard France call him a delinquent America had to restrain him from Strangling France again.

Russia gave France a thoughtful look before he began to say his trademark "kolkolkol" scaring the hell out of France. Russia was no idiot and could tell that the frenchman was thinking of something perverse. Russia took a sit at the table with me promptly in his lap.


End file.
